The structure of mothers' beliefs regarding the development of their children is investigated in families with and without parental depression. Depressive cognitive schemas, such as self-derogation and lack of perceived control over events, are examined in relation to depressed mothers' perception of their children's development. How mothers perceive their own causal role as a caregiver compared to other causal agents (genetics, father's input, uncontrollable factors), and how satisfied they are with their children's development may be a crucial influence on mothers' rearing practices and expectations conveyed to their children. Seventy-seven well, unipolar and bipolar depressed mothers' beliefs about their children's affective, cognitive and social development were assessed by means of a questionnaire and interview. Unipolar depressed mothers, more so than other groups, were concerned with their children's affective and social development as compared to cognitive development. The affectively ill women, particularly bipolar depressed, felt more helpless regarding their children's development than well women.